Currently, a display apparatus capable of displaying 2D/3D images has been developed. The display apparatus which is capable of switching 2D/3D images comprises two liquid crystal (LC) panels as a 2D display panel and a parallax barrier panel. When displaying 2D images, the parallax barrier panel is in a transparent status, thereby allowing the 2D images of the 2D display panel to be shown. When displaying 3D images, the parallax barrier panel can form a plurality of parallax barriers, and a 3D image effect can be formed by using the parallax barriers.
However, when displaying 3D images, the parallax barrier panel is required to apply a voltage continuously so as to control LC molecules to form the parallax barriers, thus more power is consumed. Moreover, the 2D/3D switchable display having two LC panels can easily increase its weight and thickness.